


Dianthus caryophyllus

by JapaneseSnowPrincess, Puffcat



Series: Future Children [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Children, F/F, High School, Hints of Dirty pair, M/M, Motorbike, Multi, No mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: 28 years later the Tennis boys have settled down and had families of their own but they must learn to work with other ex-tennis players they'd never had to engage before. This is exactly what happened to Atobe when his son, Kunihiro, fell in love with Kirihara Raiki a clever but rebellious third year after a near accident.Can Tezuka manage to calm the diva down? Will Raiki ever be accepted by Kunihiro's family? And will Atobe ever stop being a diva? (No, no he won't)





	1. The Appearance of the hot boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/gifts).



> Btw, the name of the fic means True love in flower language.

Kunihiro walked down the corridor sighing.

  
He had just sat through yet another lunch of Ayame spilling about her crush on, the apparently flawless, Kaiya. Kunihiro and Ayame had known Kaiya and her annoying brother Yoichi since they were born as their parents were close. As a result over the years Ayame had developed a massive crush on Kaiya who, he was assured everyday, was way out of her league (despite the two being absolutely perfect for each other). Everyday he tried to make her confess to her longstanding crush but everyday she blushed and changed the subject with rapid speed.

  
As he walked down the corridor, deep in thought, he wasn’t looking where he was going and would have crashed into the wet floor sign if an arm hadn’t pulled him back.  
He turned around to thank whoever had saved him.

  
He felt his breath catch in his throat. The boy standing before him was gorgeous. He had black hair with dyed red ends, his eyes were ebony black and he was wearing a cropped leather jacket and red leather trousers. The boy caught him staring and chuckled “Hey, you alright?”

  
Kunihiro blushed scarlet “Um...yes I just-“  
He broke off, deciding to save himself the embarrassment of trying to string anymore words together.

  
“I’m Kirihara Raiki, 3rd year. Call me Raiki. What about you hotshot?”

  
Kunihiro blushed at this nickname “Um...I’m Atobe Kunihiro...2nd year”

  
Raiki raised his eyebrows “Your dad Atobe Keigo?”

  
“Yes” Kunihiro’s heart plummeted. No one ever wanted to know about him, it was always one or other of his fathers.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m not comparing you” said Raiki as if he could see right through Kunihiro “My dad just mentions him a lot.”  
Kunihiro nodded and then heard the bell ring. He was late for class. He bowed to Raiki and sprinted off in the direction of his class, watching where he was going this time.  
Raiki shouted after him “See you around hotshot!”

 

After a hard day at school he wanted nothing more than to lie down on his bed and fall asleep. That was until he saw a motorbike zoom into school and Raiki getting off it as he removed his helmet. He laughed when he saw Kunihiro “Forgot something!” He made no attempt to go inside however. He stayed right beside Kunihiro.

  
“So hotshot, what were you late for?” Kunihiro blanched as he remember the quick exit he had to take at the end of their last conversation.

  
“Maths. It’s my worst subject AND the teacher hates me.” he complained throwing his hands up in the air in a dramatic way his father would have been proud of.  
Raiki put his helmet down on his bike and came close very close to Kunihiro. Kunihiro felt his face changing colour and his heartbeat started to quicken.

  
“Well lucky for you it’s my best. Want me to private tutor you?” The way he said this definitely mad it sound like no tutoring would be happening, not that Kunihiro was opposed to the idea of less Maths work. However, his father, Atobe Keigo, was very picky.

  
“I’m not sure my dad would like that. He gets me all the best private tutors, it’s actually very irritating” he looked down sadly. He couldn’t believe he’d just rejected an offer to be alone in a room with what could be the hottest guy in school.

  
“I am top in school in Maths if that helps” Kunihiro looked up in shock. He now remembered seeing Raiki’s name at the top of the board for Maths in the year above when he’s glanced at it whilst walking past, but he never expected that this would be that Raiki. Actually Raiki was a very uncommon name so surely he should have figured that out.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes cheeky.” Raiki tapped the end of his nose playfully in retort to Kunihiro’s immensely surprised tone.  
“Just wait for me to get my stuff and I’ll take you home”

  
Before Kunihiro had time to disagree Raiki was gone. Just what had he gotten himself into? Then he turned around as he heard car wheels screech and stop. He fell the blood drain out of his face.

  
“Aah Kunihiro. I am here to pick you up as work finished early today.” Atobe marched over to his son smiling at him.

  
“Oh um...someone already said they’d give me a lift.” Kunihiro shuffled his feet and Atobe sighed.

  
“Kaiya, Ayame or Makoto?” Atobe asked, interested.

  
“I have other friends!” Kunihiro snapped indignantly.

  
“I came all the way to get you. I’ve been busy for a long time and I thought it would be nice to spend time together as a family” Atobe said in a diva-like tone. He sounded extremely offended by his son’s attitude.

  
“He’s offered to tutor me” Kunihiro added hopefully in a desperate effort to convince his father.

  
“You don’t need anyone’s help.” Atobe retorted.

  
“Dad! He’s the best in school AND free!” Kunihiro shouted and Atobe looked taken aback.

  
“We don’t have to worry about money” Atobe said dismissively.

  
“Can’t you think about what I want? Don’t you think I’d want to be tutored by someone my age?” Kunihiro kept his voice up, still angry.

  
“Fine! He can tutor you then” Atobe raised his voice. It was improper for an Atobe to shout. Kunihiro let out a breath, relieved and a small smile made it's way onto his face. “But not tonight” Atobe added. Kunihiro sighed, of course there would be a catch with his father.

“Dad-”

  
Atobe held up his hand. “I will hear no more. Now I will see you at home. I have to pick something off at the office first.” Kunihiro nodded as Atobe kissed his forehead.

  
Atobe got in the car and Kabaji drove away.

  
A few minutes later Raiki came running out of the school out holding a shoulder strap up bag and another helmet.  
“I always keep a spare just in case.” He winked at Kunihiro whose cheeks went very pink. He handed him the helmet and got on the bike. Kunihiro strapped on the helmet and sat behind Raiki. Raiki took one of Kunihiro’s hands and put it around his waist.“Hold on tight,” he whispered. Kunihiro wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy and put his head on his shoulder.

  
Raiki kicked the vehicle into life and drove out of school.

  
The feeling was exhilarating. The wind hitting his face and the warm feeling of Raiki in his arms. Raiki adjusted himself so Kunihiro was closer to him and both revelled in this feeling. During the ride Kunihiro was sure Raiki went around the corners sharper than he needed to but didn’t mind it as it forced him closer to the other boy.  
Kunihiro’s head was strategically placed in order for him to whisper directions right into Raiki’s ear. First time he did this he felt the other shudder.

  
Eventually they got to the Atobe mansion which meant they had to get off the bike. This saddened both of the boys at the loss of body contact. Kunihiro tried to return the helmet to Raiki but Raiki shook his head. “It’s yours.” He closed the gap between them, “so you can come with me again.”

  
Then he leaned forward and pecked Kunihiro’s lips. Kunihiro was shocked by this but immediately returned the kiss. Raiki experimentally deepened the kiss and Kunihiro melted into it. The pair continued and Raiki walked Kunihiro backwards until his back hit a column that stood in front of the entrance to his house. The two continued making out. Kunihiro a bit more cautiously but enjoying it none the less.

  
Raiki had slightly chapped lips but they tasted of black cherry like the rest of his mouth. Kunihiro however had much softer lips which tasted of a light, milk chocolate. The two continued exploring each others’ mouths not even stopping for breath but breathing out of their noses.

  
Then, they heard a screech in the background.

  
“KABAJI STOP THE CAR NOW! WHO IS THAT KISSING MY SON?” Kunihiro quickly pushed Raiki off and tried to make himself look respectable. Atobe tore into the the driveway with fury in his eyes. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” he spat at Raiki.

  
Kunihiro had never heard his father this mad in his entire life and gulped. He knew he was in trouble and so tried to speak on behalf of Raiki. “Um..dad-"

  
“You shush. You talk” he stared at Raiki expectantly

  
Raiki bowed, extremely politely “I am Kirihara Raiki-"

  
“YOU WERE KISSING A KIRIHARA? I have to sit down.” he snapped his fingers “Kabaji, chair.” Kabaji summoned a chair from nowhere and Atobe dramatically fell onto it.

  
“I can understand if you don’t like me, but do not insult my family!” Raiki approached him. Kunihiro agreed with him, he got angry with his father a lot but it wasn't common that he became furious.

Atobe said nothing until Kunihiro snapped. “Dad I like him. You knew this was going to happen eventually. Get over it. And apologize.” Kunihiro pulled Raiki back and stepped towards his father.

  
Atobe jumped up and hissed “Kunihiro, inside!” then strode into the house leaving Kabaji to pick up the chair.

  
Kunihiro instantly turned to Raiki. “I’m so sorry...”

  
Raiki kissed him “Don’t worry you didn’t say it and you stood up to your father for me.” Kunihiro felt a surge of pride at these words and blushed more.

  
They heard a shout from inside “AND NO MORE KISSING!”

  
Raiki kissed him on the nose and chuckled “See ya tomorrow hotshot.” He drove off leaving Kunihiro in the doorway to his house holding the motorbike helmet, still slightly blushing. Kunihiro composed himself and turned, furiously, into the house slamming the door with so much force the chandelier rattled. Atobe was standing in the entrance hall not looking impressed.

  
“Come into the kitchen now.” Atobe said in the tone he used to use when commanding his misbehaving team - usually Yuushi and Gakuto. Kunihiro didn't listen. He stomped past his father and only spoke when he could no longer see his father's face.

  
“Nope. I’m going to my room and will not come out until school tomorrow.” Kunihiro stormed up the stairs and shut his door, then locked it. He jumped onto his bed in a heap and felt tears come to his eyes. Why did his father have to ruin everything? He might accept his father not liking Raiki at the beginning because he'd been kissing Kunihiro, but insulting his family? He was furious.

Back in the entrance hall Atobe was in shock. His son had never got mad at him before. While Atobe was reevaluating his life, Tezuka opened the front door and saw his husband standing there is shock. “Keigo, are you alright?”

After a mug of strong coffee, an explanation from Atobe and an attempt at an explanation from Tezuka, Atobe was still not sure what he had done that was terribly wrong. Tezuka, however, was convinced it was his partner’s fault. “Keigo just apologise” Tezuka sighed, he felt a migraine coming. They were a side effect to being married to Atobe.

  
“But he was a Kirihara, Mitsu, and had dyed hair. He also rode a motorbike. Do you know how dangerous those things are?” Atobe whined.

  
“So what. He makes our son happy. Kirihara was a perfectly good captain, and didn’t you say he was very good at maths? He must also be a clever boy” Tezuka reasoned.  
After a slight moment of silence Atobe spoke up again. “Mitsu, do you think Kunihiro would talk to me if I removed his door?” Atobe pondered.

  
“No, no I don’t” Tezuka said flatly.

 

Back in his room Kunihiro was on a Skype call to Ayame and his other friend Ootori Makoto. “You got two first base the second time you met. Wow. A bit fast” Ayame whistled. Kunihiro felt teasing coming on.

  
“Better than skirting around someone I’ve known for my entire life” Kunihiro retorted.

  
“But Kaiya is-“ Ayame said quickly.

  
“Too good for you we know,” the other two chorused.

  
“Dad really pissed me off,” Kunihiro sulked. The other two smiled sympathetically.

  
“That was quite rude.” Makoto said comfortingly.

  
“I’ve heard my dads mention Kirihara in good light so I’m sure they would not be pleased about how Atobe treated his son,” Ayame whispered, an eerie impression of her terrifying father Yukimura.

  
That gave Kunihiro an idea. “Please can I stay at your place until my dad cools?” Kunihiro asked, putting his hands together in front of his face.

  
“Yeah sure. No dirty business in the guest room though” Ayame wagged her eyebrows. Kunihiro blanched at his friend’s words and Ayame started to giggle. “Oh I’m never gonna get bored of teasing you now!”

  
“Shut it Ayame!” Kunihiro shouted.

  
“Sorry, got to go for supper with my dads.” Makoto announced after watching his friends argue for a while, clearly amused.

  
“Bye Makoto!” Ayame waved at him.

  
“See ya at school.” Kunihiro said smiling.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Kunihiro announced after chatting with - and being teased by - Ayame.

  
“What about homework?” Ayame raised her eyebrows.

  
“Not in the mood,” Kunihiro said as he stood up and Ayame tutted but smiled anyway, knowing his attitude to maths and the huge workload they'd been given. “Just get it done in time. Night!”

  
“Night,” Kunihiro said before shutting his laptop.

 

In Raiki’s room he was, also, on Skype to his friend Tachibana Takeru. “So I met this gorgeous boy today” Raiki sighed happily.

  
“Please tell me you did not kiss this one on the first meeting,” Takeru huffed, used to his friend’s antics by now.

  
“I didn’t.” Raiki smiled.

  
“Thank-” Takeru began to say relived but was cut off.

  
“Second meeting.

”  
Takeru put his head in his hands in mock despair. “I’d say points for improvement but. It's really not.”

  
“This guy is definitely the one though,” Raiki sighed dreamily, again.

  
“That’s what you say with them all.” Takeru rolled his eyes.

  
“You haven’t met Kunihiro. He’s different." Raiki flailed his arms trying to get his best friend to understand but he whispered the last bit as his hands fell into his lap. "He stuck up for me.”

  
“You are clearly in love and are grossing me out...” Takeru crinkled his nose in an imitation of disgust, but was clearly happy his friend had found a good guy at last.

  
“So you’re gonna call your own boyfriend?” Raiki laughed, also used to how Takeru was now.

  
“Yes, bye.” Takeru hung up. Raiki was so excited to see Kunihiro again tomorrow so he went to bed early and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Blossoming romance

The next morning Kunihiro woke up early, packed some stuff into a bag and left his room. Halfway down the stairs he heard his name. He turned around and saw his father.“Hi dad” Kunihiro said, trying to sound casual as if it was everyday he was leaving the house. To be fair though with the amount of arguments he had with his father it wasn't far off the mark.

“Are you going to Yukimura’s house?” Tezuka asked his son remaining neutral, partly because he was so used to this happening.  
Kunihiro nodded  
“Don’t be away for too long.” Tezuka sighed, knowing it was his spouse’s fault.

“I’ll miss you too” Kunihiro hugged his father then left. He knew this was Tezuka's way of being loving, he wasn't a very emotional man.

* * *

 

Luckily Yukimura’s house was very close so 20 minutes later he was at the front door. He knocked and Sanada who was always up doing meditation at this time let him in.  
“Spare room” Sanada grunted very used to this intrusion into his house.  
It was refreshing to be around someone who had less personality than his father. It made his father seem much more emotional.  
Kunihiro dumped his stuff in the prepared room and went back downstairs. Yukimura seemed to have appeared by the simple measure of having guests in his house and had started breakfast.  
“What did he do this time?” Yukimura asked while adding the bacon to the sausage tray.  
Kunihiro explained everything  
\“While I don’t think you right to kiss a guy you’d met that day, Atobe was very impolite. Especially to my precious Kouhai, I will have words with him.” Yukimura smiled an evil smile.  
Kunihiro shuddered. This was not an empty threat from Yukimura Seiichi.  
A little while later Ayame was downstairs in uniform. Her long black hair in a mess  
“Morning daddy, papa” Ayame hugged Sanada and Yukimura kissed her on the cheek  
“Morning”  
“Good morning darling”

* * *

After the delicious breakfast, and a lot of pruning of Ayame's hair by Yukimura, the two left for school. They detoured to pick up Makoto from his house first and then went direct from there on.  
On the way a motorbike levelled with the three and Kunihiro knew it was Raiki. He blushed deep red and averted his eyes hoping his friends wouldn't notice. Of course he was not so lucky. Ayame looked at Kunihiro, then at Raiki on the bike, then back and grinned  
“I’ll walk the rest of the way with Makoto” she grabbed Makoto's hand then sped up and left the two alone.  
Raiki pulled Kunihiro onto the bike and Kunihiro’s arms encircled his waist automatically. Kunihiro was a bit apprehensive without a helmet on but trusted Raiki to be safe. Raiki drove very safely but in no time at all they were at school.

* * *

The two hopped off the bike and Raiki removed his helmet. He then began to groom Kunihiro’s hair back to how it was before he got on the bike. Kunihiro blushed as he saw jealous faces fluttering past them. Raiki paid them no attention and captured Kunihiro’s lips. Kunihiro was a bit embarrassed to kiss where everyone is the school could see them but, didn’t mind that much as it showed that Raiki wasn’t angry about the previous day and wouldn’t try to hide their relationship from anyone. He also felt a bit possessive.  
Then he heard wolf-whistling and saw Ayame and Makoto stood next to a tallish boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes.  
“Takeru. Did you want my attention?” Raiki asked as he looked up, totally unconcerned.  
“Yup, stop snogging your boyfriend and let’s go to homeroom.” Takeru hit his friend on the head with a book and Raiki grumbled in pain.  
He sighed reluctantly but nodded. Pecked Kunihiro on the lips one last time he disappeared into school.  
“God he is hot” Ayame gasped  
“But don't you like girls?” Kunihiro stared at her in amazement  
“I can still appreciate beauty, I mean look at my father” Ayame rolled her eyes  
“Which one?” Kunihiro asked curiously  
“Which one do you think?” Ayame looked at him pointedly  
“Sanada” Makoto said with a completely straight face  
“Makoto stop being an idiot” Ayame said irritatedly  
"I dunno, they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Ayame jabbed Makoto in the ribs

* * *

The three went to their classroom, as they were luckily in the same class, and sat down.  
Kunihiro stared out of the window blankly. He felt like so much had happened since this time yesterday. Raiki was so handsome, he wasn't really sure why he'd kissed Raiki back the day before. It wasn't his style. He'd just had a gut feeling that he would have regretted it if he hadn't.  
Kunihiro looked back into the classroom and saw everyone staring at him.  
“Um...did I say something?” Kunihiro hoped to god he hadn't been spilling about his- Raiki to the entire class  
“No. I asked you a question. Please pay attention or the next time will be a detention.” their teacher scolded. Kunihiro nodded and caught Ayame smirking at him. He quickly avoided her eyes. He predicted a lot of teasing from her about this.

* * *

Finally lunch came and he all but sprinted to the dining room. Then he suddenly remembered he hadn’t got his bento from home this morning in the the act of leaving to go to Yukimura's. He sighed reduced to not having any lunch that day. He sat down with Ayame and Makoto at an empty table and stared down at the table, stomach grumbling. He heard a chair draw back beside him, scraping over the floor, and supposed that one of his two friends had decided to sit next to him.  
“Hey hotshot. You alright?”  
At this nickname he looked up so quickly he almost cramped his neck.  
“Oh I um...forgot my lunch at home today.” he said sheepishly while blushing, very aware of his embarrassing friends mimicking what they were doing and pretending to take pictures  
“You can have some of mine, my dads always put in way to much, they’re sooo fussy.” Raiki opened one of his 4 boxes, suspiciously leaving one box in the bag.  
“What about that one?” Kunihiro asked  
“Um...he can’t cook so I usually take it and just throw away what’s in it because otherwise he would get upset and he is a brat when he’s upset” Kunihiro could tell he was really doing it because he loved his dad and felt a surge of…something, he wasn't sure what it was, rise up within him for Raiki  
“Say ahh” Raiki had picked up some food, from his first bento, with his chopsticks and held it in front of Kunihiro’s mouth. Kunihiro blushed but opened his mouth and Raiki popped some rice and ikura in. It was absolutely delicious.  
“Nice isn’t it?” Raiki grinned and Kunihiro nodded “Despite his tough exterior my dad Kaidoh is really very nice and is a great cook”  
The rest of the meal followed the same way it had begun. Raiki feeding Kunihiro food and eating a little bit of his own. Kunihiro enjoyed it but also dreaded the meal being over and Ayame’s incessant teasing that was bound to follow.

* * *

Once they’d finished the lunch Raiki stood up to go and wash his bento boxes and dragged Kunihiro with him.  
“I was wondering, would you like to come to my house to do some maths today?” Raiki looked at his shoes nervously. Kunihiro couldn't think of why he might be nervous unless it was more 'maths' than maths.  
“Is this code for making out or actual maths?” Raiki blushed and a small smile formed on his face. Kunihiro decided from then on he would make the boy blush more because he was adorable.  
“Actual maths but we can do more as well, if you want” Raiki mumbled  
Kunihiro nodded enthusiastically and leant in to kiss Raiki. They stayed there for a few second before they heard movement and a voice.  
“Okay guys, you’re cute but, please can you stop making out everywhere I go?” Ayame was holding her bento box by her side and looked at them with a strange mix of amusement, happiness and irritation.  
They broke apart and Raiki smiled at her.  
“Sorry, you’re Kuni’s friend right?” Ayame smiled at Kunihiro's blush at this new nickname.  
“Yup I’m Sanada-Yukimura Ayame.” she bowed gracefully.  
“Ahh Samurai girl” Raiki smiled and Ayame laughed  
“Yeah people do call me that don’t they.”  
Kunihiro was glad the two got along as, as much as he loved Raiki, Ayame was basically his sister and would take priority if the two were mean to each other.  
Raiki smiled as if he knew what Kunihiro was thinking “See ya after school hotshot.” Before he left, however, he kissed Kunihiro on the nose and the both of them blushed. Then he strode out of the dining room and was gone  
“No, but seriously stop making out in public. It’s a bit sickening how sweet you two are.” Ayame commented then worriedly she added “He’s not coming to my place, is he?”  
“No, I’m going to his house” he regretted it the moment he said it as the corners of her mouth turned up in a grin  
“Be careful, be safe.”  
“Oh shut it” he walked off very fast after that.

* * *

After school he walked out of the building with his two friends and saw Raiki leaning against his bike, waiting for him.  
“See you later lover boy” Ayame chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. Most people, including Ayame, mean this in an encouraging friend way but most people, not including Ayame, don't nearly make you fall over with their punches so therefore Kunihiro preferred that she didn't do it.  
“When you start dating I am going to be insufferable to pay you back for your teasing.” Kunihiro grumbled before walking over to Raiki.  
Raiki immediately pulled him into a hug which Kunihiro returned wholeheartedly. They stayed like that for a few brief moments, as Ayame hooted in the background, before Raiki broke away, looking worried.  
“I have to warn you, my dads can be quite intense”  
“It’s fine, I basically grew up with Yukimura and Sanada as my sub-parents” Raiki looked confused but assumed that this was intense.  
“Okay then, let’s go.”  
The two got on the motorbike. Kunihiro tightened his arms around Raiki and put his head on his shoulder again. Once they started Kunihiro noticed that Raiki was being much more cautious as Kunihiro didn’t have a helmet on. He blushed at the care he was given by Raiki. He rounded the bends a lot more slowly and eventually arrived at quite a big house in the opposite direction to his own.

* * *

As Raiki stopped and the two got off his motorbike, Kunihiro’s phone started ringing.  
He didn’t bother to look who it was before he answered it which he severely regretted.  
“WHY ARE YOU AT HIS HOUSE?” his father shrieked down the line  
“Are you spying on me now?” Kunihiro asked angrily before he hung up.  
“I take it that was your dad?” Raiki asked matter-of-factly  
Kunihiro nodded and put the phone back in his bag.  
He leant forward and kissed Raiki deeply. Raiki was surprised by this forward action but returned the kiss nonetheless.  
Kunihiro’s phone started to ring and when Raiki tried to back away Kunihiro deepened the kiss even more.  
“’s probably just my dad” he mumbled while grudgingly taking a breath.  
Then a very clean car arrived at the house and parked outside. Raiki started to panic.  
“Oh shit. That’s my dad who hates the motorbike” Raiki quickly hid all evidence of the motorbike.  
“I think the motorbike is sexy” Kunihiro breathed in Raiki’s ear when he had come back.  
Raiki jumped away and started blushing.  
A man with dirty blonde hair in a mushroom cut got out of the car. He was wearing a gi and looked haggard. When he saw his son however his eyes seemed to become just a bit lighter  
“Evening, how was school?” he asked tiredly  
“Same as always, Dad this is...my boyfriend Atobe Kunihiro” Raiki said cautiously pulling Kunihiro next to him. Kunihiro blanched at being called that  
The man regarded Kunihiro  
“You really took after Tezuka didn’t you”  
Kunihiro nodded, he was always told he looked quite like his father  
“Come on in though. Be warned though, there is a resident demon in our house” Kunihiro became terrified at these words but Raiki laughed  
“That’s no way to talk about your husband”  
“We aren’t married” his father said  
“Does that matter?” Raiki asked teasingly  
“Ugh, I guess not.” Hiyoshi said in disgust.

* * *

As soon as they walked in they heard a shout from the back and a figure shot through the house and latched itself onto Hiyoshi.  
“HIYOSHI, YOU’RE BACK!”  
“Yes, yes. I’m home. I only saw you 8 hours ago” Hiyoshi ruffled Akaya’s hair lovingly  
“But that was soooo long ago!” Akaya jumped off Hiyoshi held his hands far apart as if to indicate how long it had been  
“No it wasn’t. Or at least it wouldn’t be if someone got a proper job” Hiyoshi teased. Akaya pouted, running back from where he came from shouting  
“HIKARU! HIYOSHI WAS MEAN TO ME!”  
“Well, do you want him to meet everyone?” Hiyoshi said to his son and Kunihiro wondered how many people there were in this house  
“Yes” Raiki said decisively  
“I’m glad” Hiyoshi said while one corner of his mouth upturned mouth twitched  
The trio walked to the back of the house and into a study that was full of computers, consoles and other electronic devices. A man with black hair and many earrings sat in the middle of the screens typing away and whiteout looking up asked “Raiki, how was school?” Raiki, however, did not seemed fazed by the lack of interest in fact he looked very happy to be asked.  
“Good, dad” he replied smiling  
This guy was also his dad? “  
Dad, this is Atobe Kunihiro. My boyfriend” Kunihiro blanched again, still not used to being called that. The man looked up at this, ran his eyes up and down Kunihiro then his gaze returned to the computer.  
“Cool. Don’t make loud noises if you go to your room, I’m working”  
Kunihiro spluttered and Raiki blushed crimson but looked very happy at the approval. He composed himself and said “You’re always working”  
“Exactly” Zaizen replied smirking  
“Wait, Atobe. I don’t like him.” The excitable one with curly black hair said pouting. Kunihiro felt a stab of pain at these words. His father was still causing trouble for him. Raiki put an arm on his shoulder comfortingly.  
“He didn’t have dissimilar feelings towards you” Raiki smiled and suddenly it clicked  
“Are you Kirihara?” Kunihiro asked  
“Yeah, I’m Kirihara Akaya, that’s Zaizen Hikaru, he’s Hiyoshi Wakashi and Kaidoh Kaoru, the last one, is in the kitchen cooking dinner” Akaya bounced. Usually people were very excited and would jump up and down and this would be described at bouncing but Akaya was the only person Kunihiro had ever met who actually bounced. Then the effect of what Akaya said hit him. Raiki had four dads?  
Well it didn’t really matter to him. Raiki was Raiki  
“Well we’re going to my room” Raiki announced then seeing Akaya grin and open his mouth Raiki cut across him “FOR MATHS”  
“Well, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Akaya smirked  
“Dad, there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do.” Raiki grinned at his father  
“That is true” Akaya patted his son on the head

* * *

Raiki and Kunihiro went upstairs together after that.  
They went into Raiki’s room which was covered in pictures of good looking actors and motorbikes. Apart from that the room was immaculate. Kunihiro hadn't expected Raiki's room to be so clean and started around for a while before they sat down on Raiki’s bed. Raiki drew a breath.  
“So, do you think I’m weird?” Raiki looked very nervous, his eyes kept darting everywhere and he was shaking  
Kunihiro was taken aback by this question and was very confused “Why would I think that?”  
“Because I have four dads, because I kissed you second time we met, because I fed you lunch on the second day we’ve known each other, beca-“  
Raiki’s rambling was stopped by Kunihiro entrapping his lips in a kiss.  
“That’s not weird, that’s you.”  
Raiki felt his heart leap in joy. This was the first boy who had ever stayed after finding out about his dads “But despite you calling me your boyfriend, I don’t remember being asked out”  
Raiki started to panic  
Did Kuni only want it to be casual between them? Was he going to fast?  
Kunihiro flicked his forehead  
“Stop thinking, of course I’m going to say yes. Just would be nice if I was asked out first” Kunihiro said expectantly  
Raiki drew his courage and said in one breath “Kunihiro will you go out with me”  
“I’ll think about it.” Kunihiro said immediately and Raiki’s face fell  
“No, no I’m joking. I’d love to be your boyfriend” Kunihiro laughed and kissed his boyfriend deeply.

* * *

“You seemed worried about me caring about your dads, have others before?” Kunihiro stroked Raiki’s back soothingly after the impromptu make-out session.  
Raiki nodded “Some of them told me I was a freak or that I had to choose them or my family” Kunihiro moved hand more slowly on Raiki's back to try and make Raiki feel better  
“And you obviously chose your family because anyone who says that is a selfish asshole”  
Raiki nodded again and felt tears form in his eyes. Kunihiro pulled him close and let his boyfriend cry on his shoulder.  
Raiki spilled all his worries about dating, college, Kunihiro's dad not liking him and never getting a job and Kunihiro listen well, without judgement, just soothing his boyfriend.  
Needless to say, no maths was done that night.  
Kunihiro didn't want to leave Raiki until he was sure he was okay so he called Ayame and told her that he would not be back for supper.  
The two were called by Hiyoshi for supper and Kunihiro helped Raiki wash his face before they descended.  
They'd both thought that Raiki didn't look much like he'd been crying anymore however, all four adults present in the kitchen noticed it at once. They jumped up and walked towards the duo.  
“Raiki are you alright?”  
“Have you been crying?”  
“Did you make our son cry?”  
“Fshuuu”  
Raiki stood in front of Kunihiro  
“He didn’t make me cry, he was comforting me”  
Zaizen stared into Raiki’s eyes and Raiki nodded. Hiyoshi gave a small smile, Zaizen sighed in relief, Kaidoh hissed and Akaya whooped then thumped Kunihiro on the back.  
“Welcome to the family son-in-law”  
“Dad!” Raiki whined  
“I didn’t do anything” Akaya backed off holding his hands in the air.  
Then Kunihiro couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter  
“What?” Akaya looked confused  
“It’s just so unlike my family.” Kunihiro started to explain “I mean there’s my dad Atobe who’s very talkative but there’s also Tezuka who um...”  
“Is Tezuka, yes” Zaizen cut across  
“You’re Tezuka’s son?” said Kaidoh with his eyes shining  
“Yeah” Kunihiro nodded and to his surprise Kaidoh bowed deeply to him.  
Raiki sighed and muttered “Welcome to my family madhouse”  
Kaidoh blushed and hissed like a snake saying “You’re running with me tomorrow”  
Raiki looked like someone had just told him to climb Mount Everest and gulped.  
Supper was amazing and it turned out that Kaidoh was an amazing cook, not that Kunihiro doubted after having his bento.

* * *

Afterwards, Hiyoshi took Kunihiro and Akaya, on Akaya's request, to Yukimura’s house. On arrival Akaya bounded up to the doorbell and rang it while Kunihiro and Hiyoshi followed.  
Yukimura opened the door and looked shocked to see his old Kouhai on his doorstep.  
"Akaya we haven't seen you in 23 years! How've you been?" Yukimura asked as he hugged the baby demon.  
"You look and act exactly the same." Sanada said, deadpanned, as he looked at Akaya bouncing up and down.  
He invited them all in but Kunihiro went straight to his room to do his homework that he hadn't done with Raiki. Yukimura, Sanada and Akaya moved into the kitchen, talking, with Hiyoshi standing in the corner.


	3. Watching your kid grow up can be hard (especially when you catch him necking on the front porch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tezuka tries to convince his husband that no, Kunihiro dating is not the end of the world.

"Keigo, it's not the end of the world."

Atobe paused his pacing in front of the bed momentarily to throw a helplessly disgusted look at his husband. "It may as well be! Of all the kids in that institution... I knew I should have just had him homeschooled."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, dog-earring his book before placing it on the covers beside him. "You know as well as I do that Kunihiro would have hated that. But anyway, that's not the point. And you know it."

"Of course. The _point_ , Kunimitsu, is that I caught our son, who we have raised to be a proper young gentleman.... _sucking face_ with some ruffian! On our front porch! And not just any ruffian, that boy was Kirihara's son!"

"Better watch that tone if you complain to Seiichi, he won't want to hear you talking about Kirihara like that," Tezuka replied dryly. "But I do agree that the porch was hardly the most appropriate place for such activity. That we will be talking to Kunihiro about."

Even at forty three years old, Atobe was not above throwing himself dramatically across the bed, huffing angrily into the duvet next to Tezuka's hip. After a moment, he turned over, a confused frown on his face. 

"How can you be so calm about this? I would have thought you'd feel a bit stronger about our son's abhorrent choices."

Shrugging, Tezuka reached down to run his fingers through Atobe’s hair, smiling softly when he pushed into his touch. “Well… Our situation wasn’t completely dissimilar, was it?”

Atobe’s frown only deepened. “My love, are you alright? You must be feeling sick, to make such ludicrous assumptions.”

“Hardly. I’m serious, think about it.” Tezuka tangled his fingers in the silky strands at the base of Atobe neck. “Remember how your parents reacted when we told them about us? I distinctly remember your father implying that I wasn’t ‘of proper stock’, and unsuitable for someone like you.”

Sitting up, Atobe took Tezuka’s hand in his own. “He was wrong. There’s no one on this earth that could replace you,” he said seriously. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Tezuka leaned in, cupping Atobe’s cheek with his free hand as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “And you to me. But think, Kei. Imagine Kunihiro in your shoes when you were his age. Did you listen to your parents when they told you to leave me?”

“Obviously not.” Atobe pouted, instinctively fingering the gold band on his ring finger.

“Exactly. And considering that Kunihiro has absolutely come to inherit the stubbornness of both of us combined, no amount of grounding or yelling at him is going to make him stop. Especially if he wants this. It’ll only damage our relationship with him.”

“I just- Our situations were different!” Atobe turned away, still unwilling to relent. “You were the captain of your tennis team, you were –are- smart and handsome and patient and kind, and,” he drew a deep breath, “you were _everything_. That boy…he just can’t be all that!”

Seeing how put out Atobe looked about the entire situation, Tezuka moved his book to the nightstand, and shuffled his body so that he was laying down. “Come here, Kei,” he said quietly, raising an arm. Atobe wasted no time in burrowing under the covers and into his embrace, pressing his forehead against Tezuka’s collarbones. “I know it’s scary, Kunihiro starting to date. Believe me, I’m worried about him too. We don’t know anything about Kirihara’s son, you’re right. But we can fix that, and in a way that won’t upset Kunihiro more than he is already. And who knows, maybe…maybe he’ll surprise us.”

Cocooned in soft sheets and Tezuka’s arms, Atobe felt the tension begin to leave his body. “And you thought you’d be bad at this…” he murmured against Tezuka’s skin.

“Hm?”

“You were so worried about becoming a father.” Atobe pulled back just enough for Tezuka to see his tired smile. “But you’re doing a much better job of it than I am, at the moment.”

Tezuka shook his head. “That’s not true. Your heart is in the right place, it always is. I know it, and so does Kunihiro, although he may not see it right away.”

Atobe draped an arm over Tezuka’s waist. “I suppose I owe him an apology. For the yelling, at least. But he’s still going to have to sit down for a talk on appropriate public displays of affection.”

“I think that’s a good compromise.” Tezuka laughed quietly. “And perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to invite his new… love interest over, to be introduced properly.”

“Damn,” Atobe swore under his breath. Seeing Tezuka’s sharp look, he quickly clarified, “I may have made a jab at Kirihara himself. I’ll have to apologize for that too.”

“Mm. Most certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed all the same!


	4. Finally, returning home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks so much to everybody for reading! Also thanks to Puffcat for making my chapters more spaced out and easier to read. Hope you enjoy the last chapter (for now) in Raiki and Kunihiro's life

Later that night, Ayame slunk like a fox into Kunihiro’s bedroom and jumped on him. He would have yelped if Ayame hadn’t been holding her hand after his mouth.  
“So how was it? Your special maths coaching” she said suggestively as she wagged her eyebrows at him  
Kunihiro pondered for a moment then decided that he would tell her most of what had happened but also change the story a bit to keep Raiki breaking down a secret.  
“Ehh? So you just talked about insecurities? God, you two are such a perfectly boring couple” Ayame rolled her eyes and lay her head on his legs  
“He asked me out as well” Kunihiro added  
“Wait, you weren’t already dating?” Ayame looked shocked  
“Nope” Kunihiro shook his head  
“Well, you were very close for two people that weren’t dating.” Ayame nudged him but he was not in the mood for her teasing at 1AM  
“Thank you for your opinions, now go away. I’m tired” Kunihiro pushed her off the bed and she pouted  
“God, killjoy” Ayame chided him  
“I do have swimming practice tomorrow” he reminded her  
“Why didn’t you have it for the past two days?” she asked  
“The coach was ill. Now-” he put one leg out of bed as if he was going to get up and push her out of the room  
“Yeah I got it, I’m leaving” she held up her hands in surrender and left his room 

The next day Kunihiro met Raiki on his way to school again, but this time he’d brought his helmet. So today Raiki went fast and dangerous, in order to bring the two closer on the bike. The students jeered as the drove in but the two didn’t care, wrapped up in a world of their own.  
When they finished their journey and had put the bike and helmets away Raiki turned to Kunihiro. He held his and whispered to him  
“Hey hotshot, want me to take you home today?”  
“Actually...I have swimming practice” Kunihiro looked sheepish but Raiki looked excited.  
“You swim?” he asked as his eyes sparkled  
“Yeah” Kunihiro smiled, happy that his boyfriend took such an interest in his life  
“Awesome! Can I come watch?” Raiki’s eyes seemed to be sparkling  
“Sure” Kunihiro agreed, now his smile extended to his ears  
Raiki picked him up and span him around in his excitement. Kunihiro ginned at his boyfriend’s antics which were very like his father.  
“Do you want to sit with me at lunch today?” Kunihiro pretended to be against it  
“Oh I’m not sure...May I have some more of your lunch?”  
“Forgot yours again?” Raiki appeared surprised  
“Funny how that keeps happening, isn’t it?” Kunihiro said sarcastically and Raiki laughed  
Raiki escorted his boyfriend to class and Kunihiro demanded a kiss. Raiki gave him a peck and then pushed him backwards into the classroom. The class laughed at him as he entered but he ignored them. It was worth it for Raiki. 

At lunch he apologised to Ayame and Makoto, who began teasing him again, and went to sit with Raiki. As it turned out it wasn’t so much with him as on him. As he made to sit down Raiki pulled Kunihiro onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.  
Then Takeru and another boy with long light brown hair and golden eyes sat down. Kunihiro looked up and his eyes darkened.  
“You” he hissed angrily. Raiki looked shocked that his sweet boyfriend was capable of such hate  
Takashi Yoichi smirked at the boy “Hello Kunihiro.”  
“Still ruining people’s lives?” Kunihiro spat  
“I didn’t ruin your life, you’re just being a drama queen like your father” Yoichi sighed heroically  
“Do not compare you to my father. And yes you did ruin my life. I had to change schools because of you” Kunihiro was turning red from fury and sorrow  
“Still the dolphin was a bit over the top” Yoichi angrily glared at him  
“I am dramatic, as you like to remind me” Kunihiro glared back  
Raiki’s and Takeru’s head flicked between the two of them like a tennis match.  
“Um...Kuni?” Raiki asked tentatively  
“Are you friends with him?” Kunihiro turned his head around to stare at his boyfriend.  
“Well uh kinda, he’s Takeru’s boyfriend” Raiki stumbled over his words, nervous now.  
“Good luck. Never tell him anything, who knows who he’ll tell it to” Kunihiro turned back to Yoichi on these words, hate flowing out of him  
“You don’t have to spend time with him but could you just ignore him, for me? You’re not gonna tell me I have to stop being friends with Takeru are you?” Raiki asked nervously and Kunihiro looked taken aback then seemed ashamed at himself for worrying his boyfriend like that.  
“Fine I’ll ignore him and of course I’d never say that. That’s a horrible thing to say” Kunihiro cupped Raiki’s face and stroked Raiki’s hair with his thumb.  
“Wouldn’t put it past you” Yoichi jeered and Takeru put a hand over his mouth  
“Yoichi please stop taking jabs at my best friend’s boyfriend”  
Just a few moments later a short boy with messy silver hair sat down and stole a bit of Takeru’s food.  
“Hey you two” he purred staring at Yoichi and Takeru  
Raiki sighed “Hello Sho”  
Then whispered in Kunihiro’s ear “Sits here every day to flirt with them”  
“Sho, why are you here again? You said you’d sit with us today.”  
Two nervous first years approached their table. One had floppy red hair and kind green eyes where the other one had bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Takashi Kaiya and Oishi Yukino.  
“Yes I am, sit” Sho patted the seats next to him  
“But they’re third years” the redhead almost whimpered  
“They’re nice people. Sit” Sho ordered and Oishi Yukino and Takashi Kaiya sat.  
Kunihiro grinned looked like this meal wasn’t gonna be awful after all, he could get revenge on Ayame and Makoto for their teasing.  
“Hey Kaiya, Yuki”  
The two looked at him and seemed to be relieved.  
Kaiya waved brightly and Yukino blushed whilst smiling. Kunihiro looked back and saw his friends looking at his murderously. He wagged his fingers at them happily.  
Kaiya and Yukino looked over then blushed brightly and turned back. Kunihiro was sure that both of the feelings of his best friends were returned but he wouldn’t take that final step, he’d let them do that. However, that didn’t stop him from dropping subtle hints the entire meal. Well, in between Raiki feeding him Kaidoh’s delicious food.  
For the rest of the meal things were much calmer, Yoichi and Kunihiro completely ignored one another, Sho talked to Takeru and Yoichi while Yukino, Kaiya and Kunihiro talked to each other with Raiki occasionally butting in. Kunihiro could see what Raiki meant by flirting, the first year had started in a different chair and was nearly straddling Takeru by the end.  
After they'd finished Raiki dragged Kunihiro to wash out his bento boxes but really he just wanted to talk to him alone.  
The two enjoyed talking to each other with no other company and ended up dodging round the corner out of sight to kiss.  
A quick make out session later the two headed back and Raiki walked Kunihiro to his next class. 

Here, Makoto and Ayame rounded on him.  
“What did you say to them?” Makoto pleaded but Ayame took a more threatening route. She fixed him with a glare the combination of her two fathers and said  
“You did not tell them I hope”  
Unluckily he had grown up with this glare and so it no longer worked on him.  
“Of course I didn’t tell them about your feelings for them. I just teased a little bit, I’m not all that heartless.”  
The two sighed in relief and asked him about his meal, teasing mode back on. 

As swimming captain Kunihiro had to be early and begin setting up for practice. School had only began the week previously and so today would be a race to decide the regulars for this terms competition. Kunihiro was captain and so was immediately in the team but he hoped he mad up with his dad soon as he needed to use their pool again.  
Soon the rest of his team trickled in and their coach arrived with a mask around his mouth as he still had a cold. In the back some mothers and fathers had sat down to watch practice including Raiki and his dad, Tezuka. That was not a conversation he wanted to happen during his practice. While Raiki didn’t know his dad he could probably work it out quite quickly, still Tezuka definitely didn't know his boyfriend so there was lingering hope there. He hoped the two didn't argue, Kunihiro didn’t have time to focus on that.  
He commanded the captain spirits of his two fathers and started informing the team on what was happening for the next three practices (they always had sundays off)  
“Alright, listen up everybody. You too Sota. Today and for the following two practices we will hold the regular team trials. Each person will be split into a group of eight and we will have those races today. The two top of each will be put into two groups of four and one group of three, those races will be tomorrow.”  
He went on like this, instructing everyone and once he was done with the solo racers he switched to the team racers. They would be racing in the second pool, kindly donated by Atobe, in groups he had designed from seeing how everyone worked together the week before.  
Finally he set them on the warmups and glanced at the side. Raiki caught his eyes and grinned, Kunihiro managed to stop himself blushing but Tezuka saw the two of them and understanding flooded his face. Kunihiro gulped but luckily Tezuka didn’t make a move which greatly relieved Kunihiro as he needed to pay attention to practice not to his boyfriend being grilled by his father.  
He watched the warmup for a while and then noticed one backstroke swimmer wincing.  
“Souji, out of the pool.”  
The boy looked like he wanted to curse but just used one arm to swing himself onto the side. Kunihiro walked around to him.  
“Souji if you are injured please tell the coach or myself before practice and you will be excused.”  
Souji tried to speak but Kunihiro held up a hand  
“Yes, I know you wanted to be on the team but your health is more important. Also the races will be timed and it’s the fastest swimmers we want on our team, so if you had told us you were injured previously then we could have arranged an alternate trial for you when your condition had improved. However, since you haven’t you will not be on the team this term.”  
Souji looked like he was about to cry. Kunihiro raised his voice  
“This is to everyone. If you are injured speak to one of us immediately as your health is always a priority. I know from experience that a repetitive injury can destroy a bright career in sport and high school is not the place to ruin your career.”  
Kunihiro saw his father tense. Tezuka had had a bright tennis career ahead of him as a pro but this had all come to an end when he injured his shoulder again in high school. That time it had been impossible to rehabilitate him as he had also got a repetitive strain injury as well as a broken bone. His future had been destroyed and it was only thanks to Atobe’s support and help that he had not fallen into complete depression. He dropped out of school but Atobe got him tutors who were stubborn enough to make Tezuka continue his studies and this helped Tezuka get a reasonable job.  
Luckily, a job had opened up at his old school Seigaku as coach soon after he graduated from university, where he was studying sports medicine, because the old coach Ryuzaki had retired. He was ecstatic, in his own stoic way, to be reunited with tennis and that he still had a career path in it.  
Kunihiro and the coach had to time all of the races. He realised before they started it was going to be hard for him to time two people at once, his vice-captain had quit the team the week previously therefore he had no other help, so he turned to the bench of onlookers and asked if any of them could help.  
Raiki immediately took of his boots and socks, as well as his leather jacket, leaving only a tank top, that looked amazing on him, before coming down to help. Kunihiro tried not to stare as he handed him the second timer. Lots of people in the team had obviously seen them around and wolf-whistled or catcalled. Kunihiro blushed scarlet and avoided anyone’s eyes. He walked to the end of the pool with Raiki. After that trials began.  
At the end of practice everyone else, including the coach, had left except Kunihiro, Raiki and Tezuka. Raiki helped Kunihiro tidy up while Tezuka watched.  
Raiki whispered to Kunihiro “Why’s that man still here?”  
“That’s my dad” Kunihiro whispered back  
Raiki nearly dropped what he was holding.  
When they were finally finished with tidying up Raiki went back to the row to get his clothes and Tezuka finally spoke  
“I’ve spoken to your dad and he’s going to apologise. He should not have said those things” Kunihiro smiled and opened his mouth but was cut short by his father “However the porch is not a proper place for these sorts of things or, as I take it, the rest of the school”  
Kunihiro blushed and Raiki had the decency to look a little bashful.  
“But, I do wish you’d come home soon. The house is very empty without you”  
Kunihiro hugged Tezuka which shocked him a bit but he returned the hug  
“Thanks dad”  
“It’s nice to meet you. My father has told me a lot about you” Raiki bowed politely and Tezuka bowed back but looked slightly confused  
“Kirihara has?”  
“No, Kaidoh.” Raiki explained  
An emotion passed through Tezuka’s face and Kunihiro had never seen his dad that shocked.  
“Kaidoh and Kirihara are together?” Tezuka faltered on his words due to the shock  
“Sort of, um....I have four dads” Raiki mumbled  
“Kaidoh ended up with...three people?” Tezuka said in a monotone voice but Kunihiro could see that his dad was astonished.  
“Yeah, my dads are Hiyoshi Wakashi, Zaizen Hikaru, Kirihara Akaya and Kaidoh Kaoru”  
Tezuka’s face lightened “Atobe will be much more pleased. Hiyoshi was his choice for captain after he left. He did also say that he would apologise to you for insulting Kirihara”  
Kunihiro was delighted to hear this and made a decision “I’ll come home then.”  
“Would you like to bring your boyfriend for supper as well?” Tezuka asked and Kunihiro looked at his boyfriend delightedly  
“You mean it? You’d have a meal with Raiki?”  
“Naturally. He is the person you chose to be with” Tezuka nodded a small smile threatening to appear  
Kunihiro leapt on his father again  
“Thank you dad”  
“I’ll help him pick up his stuff, sir” Raiki bowed and put on his jacket  
“Thank you”  
One corner of Tezuka’s mouth actually lifted up. 

Two motorbike rides later Kunihiro was back at home. He grabbed Raiki’s hand and strode in.  
Tezuka met them at the door “Welcome to our house. You can leave your things by the door and come in to supper”  
“Thanks for having me” Raiki bowed and left his helmet by the front door along with Kunihiro’s bag.  
Kunihiro kept tight hold of his hand and took him through to the dining room leaving Tezuka alone in the entrance hall. He saw his other father already there, at the head of the table, and instead of going in Kunihiro lent against the door.  
“I am not coming in until you have apologised.”  
Atobe stood up and took a deep breath. He bowed, not quite as low as one should for an apology but it was the best he was going to get  
“I am sorry for insulting your father and being so hostile towards you before knowing you”  
“Thank you” Kunihiro dragged Raiki to the far end and sat down next to his dad placing Raiki right next to him.  
“So...are you in Kunihiro’s year at school?” Atobe asked as Tezuka entered the room. Kunihiro could see this wasn’t going to end well  
“No, I’m in the year above” Raiki answered before Kunihiro could stop him.  
Atobe looked like he was about to say something but Tezuka tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. Atobe drew another breath and stopped himself from commenting.  
“What subjects do you do?” Tezuka asked as the maids brought in the first course  
“Advanced Maths, English, Chemistry, Biology and Physics. Normal curriculum for all the others.” Raiki smiled proudly  
“You must be very clever. Even I didn’t do advanced curriculum” Tezuka remarked, pointedly looking at Atobe.  
The rest of the meal passed much better after this and cordial conversation was had between Raiki and Kunihiro’s parents. When finally it was time to go Atobe said they should all walk Raiki to the door, presumably to stop the two making out again.  
Once they’d seen him off Kunihiro was dragged back to the dining room for a family meeting.  
Reluctantly he sat down facing his parents, waiting for the torture to begin.  
“That Raiki” Kunihiro braced himself for the impact “isn’t as bad as I initially thought”  
Kunihiro looked up, eyes shining. He almost couldn’t believe it.  
“You’re giving him the okay?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far. He’s acceptable.” Kunihiro had gotten used to how stubborn his father, both his fathers were. So he knew this was acceptance. His battle was won.  
When he finally got upstairs he immediately called his boyfriend.  
“Hey babe, how’d it go?” Raiki asked eagerly  
Kunihiro turned scarlet at this new nickname  
“They said they accepted you” Kunihiro beamed  
Raiki laughed in relief and the two chatted away until they couldn’t stay awake any longer. They were going to be okay.


End file.
